Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for performing calibration of a camera.
Background Art
A technique for obtaining three-dimensional image data of circumstances surrounding a vehicle travelling while the vehicle is equipped with a GNSS unit, an IMU (Inertial Measurement Unit), a camera, a laser scanner, etc., is publicly known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-40886).
In this technique, calibration for determining position and attitude of the IMU with respect to the vehicle and exterior orientation parameters (position and attitude) of the camera and the laser scanner with respect to the IMU must be preliminarily performed. Typically, such calibration is performed when the product is shipped. However, there may be cases in which a user desires to mount a camera at a freely selected position with a freely selected attitude. In addition, there may also be cases in which a user desires to change the position and the attitude of the camera for some reason.